


Shape of you

by DefaultJane



Category: Mass Effect, Shaynor - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, NSFW Art, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaultJane/pseuds/DefaultJane
Summary: Samantha keeps careful track of the shape of Shepard's body and of all the scars, and she remembers every detail no matter how often they might change.





	Shape of you

This drabble was inspired by the brilliant artwork by none other than the ever so fabulous [Fishbone76.](http://fishbone76.tumblr.com/) :)

  **Go** **view the art featured in the story in full size at[Fishbone76's DeviantArt gallery](http://fishbone76.deviantart.com/). :)**

 

* * *

 

Samantha had memorized every single scar Shepard had. She could've traced her fingers over them with her eyes closed and not stray from the path once. That was an impressive achievement considering just how many scars Shepard had after the many hells she had been through. Every time Shepard walked through another hell with a smile, Samantha updated the map of her scars in her mind.  
  
_Do they hurt?_  
  
Samantha had asked it many times. The way they began to glow an angry red when Shepard was stressed, and how deep and open they looked, Samantha couldn't see how they would not hurt. They had to hurt. But every time she asked, Shepard just smiled and jokingly complained about not being able to hide her evil deeds because they literally showed on her face. Honestly, it wasn't so much about evil as much as it was about stress. Always one more thing to worry about, even after the Reapers were gone.  
  
_Do you love me?_

 

  
Samantha trailed her fingers along the scars on Shepard's forearm, starting at the inside of her wrist with soft, light touch, slowly climbing up and letting her fingers curl into a claw, raking her fingernails up and over the inside of Shepard's elbow, knowing the touch tickled but that it was exactly what Shepard liked. She  flattened her palm over the side of Shepard's arm, pausing to give a firm squeeze to Shepard's bicep before continuing up, crossing over the gentle hill of her deltoid.  
  
She loved how strong Shepard was. Not just because of the obvious reasons, after all, who in their right mind wouldn't find a fit woman like Shepard an absolute joy to behold? No, she loved the strength that she knew was behind the physique.  
  
She loved the strength she knew it took to recover from the injuries Shepard had endured. She understood how much work it took to get there, to remain resilient and motivated... even when it hurt. She loved how safe she felt when those arms wrapped around her and held her in an embrace.  
  
She'd never considered herself the type who'd need someone to make her feel safe... not even when the entire existence as she knew it had been threatened. But when Shepard held her... she felt like she could do more than survive; she felt she could breathe freely, she could live knowing that whatever happened, she was safe.  
  
_Do you want me to show you?_  
  
Samantha rolled them over, straddling Shepard's left thigh and letting her knee press between the commander's legs. She entwined her fingers with Shepard's and held her hands in her own.

  
  
_If you're not too tired._  
  
Samantha leaned down, interlocking her lips with Shepard's and just stayed there for a long moment, their lips pressed together, their breaths in perfect sync with each other, and for one ever so precious moment, everything was right in the entire universe.  
  
Samantha's fingertips brushed softly against the underside of Shepard's breasts as she slid her hands down over the abdomen and then up along her sides, bringing her hands to cup Shepard's breasts and let her thumbs run teasingly over the hardened nipples.  
  
Shepard let her arms wrap around Samantha, pulling the other woman's body tightly against her own, an almost inaudible groan of pleasure escaping her when she felt Samantha's chest pressed against her own. Soft, comforting and incredibly arousing at the same time.  
  
_I'm never too tired._  
  
Shepard rolled them over so that she was on top and Samantha wrapped her legs around the commander, sinking her fingers into the dark red hair and balling her hand into a fist and letting herself tug on Shepard's hair the way she knew Shepard liked it as her other hand ran up Shepard's back, flattened against the pale, scarred skin and Samantha took a second to update the map of scars in her mind.   
  
She felt one she hadn't discovered before. Just a small one, it probably wasn't even visible, no one would know it was even there... no one but Samantha. To be fair, she was the one who had put it there. It was a tiny, crescent moon shaped one... left behind her fingernail when she'd dug into Shepard's back... like she was about to now.  
  
Shepard curled her fingers one more time, the tips of them pushing hard against the sensitive spot inside Samantha, causing the other woman to tense up and inhale sharply a mere second before she went over the edge and was sent crashing down, the sweet ache erupting in waves of bliss, rippling through her, causing her entire being quaver to the core.   
  
Samantha would’ve cried out if she’d had any more voice left, but all she could manage were whimpers and quiet moans that quickly dissolved into soft sobs as she buried her face into the spot between Shepard's neck and shoulder, her arms and legs still firmly wrapped around the commander.  
  
_Stay there. I want to feel you forever._  
  
_I'm not going anywhere._

 


End file.
